


Trash

by la_faye_tte



Series: The world has changed [a series of Ted/Paul fics] [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: TGWDLM scene (”The Alleyway with the Trash Cans”) rewrite where Ted and Paul were exes. Follows “Uninvited” Also, I am a mean person and I may or may not be sorry about it
Relationships: Chai Coffee - Relationship, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Ted, Ted/Paul Matthews
Series: The world has changed [a series of Ted/Paul fics] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Trash

Ted sat in the trash can as silently as possible, listening as the conversation went on. Bill and Charlotte gave away their hiding spot as soon as Paul showed up apparently, and with someone else. _Real good job of hiding from all those batshit crazy people huh._ He couldn’t quite blame them since he was glad that Paul was fine and besides, those two couldn’t be trusted to fight for their lives while being attacked. No, he had to keep them from getting killed when the world started going mad and he had to convince them to find someplace to hide, even if it meant sitting and marinating in trash. 

He kept listening to the exchange going on outside. Paul wasn’t singing so that was a good sign, and neither had the other girl whose voice he didn’t recognize.

“Oh my God, who are these people?” Emma asked, stressed and distressed.

“They’re my friends from work.” Paul said.

“What are they doing in the trash?”

“We had to find a place to hide, Mr. Davidson kept calling people into his office and they kept coming out singing!” Bill explained.

“It was the same at the bank, the butcher’s, and the post office.” Charlotte added.

“It’s all downtown. We were just at Beanies-” Paul was cut off as Ted chose _this_ moment to come out of hiding. Too bad, because he was already doing such a good job of staying undetected.

Thus, another bang. “YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME!?” More screaming. 

“Jesus, Ted.” Paul tried to catch his breath and calm the pounding in his chest.

Ted shushed them exaggeratedly. “Shut the fuck up, Paul!” He paused between every word for emphasis then continued, “If you want to stay in our hiding spot you’ve gotta be quiet alright? There’s something going on and we don’t know what it is or who we can trust. So, Paul, get in the trash can.” He taps the trash can adjacent to his then turns to Emma. “You, beat it!” He didn't sound like he cared. Good. That's exactly what he's going for. It isn’t like he’s wrong. The world’s getting fucked up and the last thing he needs is to be forced to survive whatever this shit is, with his ex’s new crush _and potential future girlfriend._

“Uhhh, fuck you?” Emma replies.

“No, no Emma stays with us.”

“I don’t _know_ her.”

“Yeah, you do. She’s the barista from Beanies, the-” Paul hates that he has to resort to _this_ just for Ted to understand. “-the uh, Latte Hottay.” Paul’s face scrunched up in embarrassment and he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Paul has always been terrible with these things. The only exception was the impression of that creepy-ass doll that drove people to homicide, now that one was spot-on but everyone agreed that Paul was never allowed to do that again. Ever. But back to the present, Paul just embarrassed himself horribly. 

Ted sent him a quick expression of sarcasm before deciding to mess with Paul again. “Paul, that is not the Latte Hottay.” _Oh, but it is for Paul, and you know it. You don’t even have a real Latte Hottay because you just made it up to mess with him._ Ted continues, raising his voice again “That’s the crabby one who won’t sing when I tip her.” _No wonder Paul likes her so much._ “You grabbed the wrong one you noodle, fuck!” _Sure, Ted. The “wrong one” because you weren't the “right one” either._ He slams his hands down on the trash can lid, punctuating his statement with another resounding bang. Before anyone else had time to respond however, the blare of sirens fill the air and the scene is washed in red and blue.


End file.
